1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image readers configured to read images on both sides of a document sheet.
2. Related Art
So far, an image reader (such as a copy machine and a facsimile machine) that includes an automatic document feeder (ADF) has been known, which image reader is provided with a feed tray configured such that document sheets to be read are placed thereon, a catch tray configured such that read document sheets are placed thereon, and first and second reading devices that are disposed in different positions on a feeding path and configured to read a first side and a second side of a document sheet, respectively. In an example of the known image reader, the second reading device configured to read the second side of the document sheet is disposed downstream on the feeding path relative to the first reading device configured to read the first side of the document sheet. Thereby, it is possible to read both the first and second sides of the document sheet in a single operation of feeding the document sheet.